


At the cemetary

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor finds himself at the cemetary and he tries to remember how he ended up there.





	At the cemetary

Night fell on Hithlum, and this was the moment when Huor woke up. He looked around and he suddenly realised that he was at the graveyard. But he could not remember how he ended up there. He tried hard to recall how he found himself there but his memory betrayed him. He shivered due to the cold of the night. His bones rattled, his breath transformed into a white vapour, his eyes flickered, and his voice trembled as he called someone to help him. But nobody responded to that call.  
A crow cawed at the distance, and a wolf was howling. The stars and the moon cast a weak light down on the tombstones. But Huor did not want to het buried when he would die. He wanted his body to be burnt for this fire would be a reminder of his courage, his fiery spirit, and his endurance despite the hardships he had faced.  
But still. Huor could not remember how he ended up at the cemetary. He was freezing but he could not walk. He crouched and he leaned against a tombstone. He stared at another tombstone and he read the epitaph: GALDOR THE TALL, THE SECOND LORD OF DOR-LOMIN. HE WAS BORN OF COURAGE, HE DIED AS A HERO. This was Hador's father, a great man who died a yuear ago, pierced by an orc arrow in the eye. That moment, Huor realised that he would die the same way: pierced by a venomed arrow in the eye.  
He suddenly remembered why he went to the cemetary. He wanted to pay his parents' graves a visit. For his mother, Hareth, of the House of Haleth, died of grief when she was told that her husband was slain by the orcs. Had he worn the dragon-helm of Dor-lomin, Galdor would have been saved. But he and the other men of the House of Hador, who defended the elven fortress of Barad Eithel, did not have much time to prepare for battle since the orc attack had been too sudden. Galdor's sons were there and they saw their father being killed but they avenged his death.  
Now, Huor was at the graveyard, mourning silently for his parents' deaths. He did not want to talk about his feelings to his brother because he knew that Hurin would worry deeply about him. He had to remain silent and try to heal from the pain he had been feeling for a year now. He doubted that he would but he had to try. He had to find peace and happiness. He had to find himself, he had to find the will to live again. Huor had to believe in himself and fight until his final battle.  
He stood up and he left the graveyard. He looked at the night sky and he was not disappointed. The stars were sparkling brightly now, and the light of the moon was brilliant. As if they wanted to offer him hope for the present and the future. Now, it was time to go back home and sleep deeply. He had finally found inner peace, and this was all that he wanted. He could finally dream a beautiful dream instead of lingering in the cruelty of the past. He sighed in relief, walking with swift steps far away from the cemetary, which was now shrouded in mist.


End file.
